


Male Bonding Exercise

by CianTheMighty



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Battle Scenes, Childhood Friends, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Facials, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, It'd Definitely a Sex Thing, Locker Room, M/M, Male Bonding, Masturbation Interruptus, Morning Wood, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Wrestling, Oral Sex, Penis Measuring, Showers, Sleepwalking, Uncircumcised Penis, Undressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CianTheMighty/pseuds/CianTheMighty
Summary: Junpei makes the best of a bad situation; Akihiko tests the limits of competitiveness. Just don't think too hard about it, and it'll work out. Probably.





	1. Don't Think About It

Akihiko was the first of their group to wake up that morning; it took him a moment to remember where he was, and that it was not the Iwatodai dorm complex. He stretched out languorously on an unfamiliar mattress so large and luxurious that actually sleeping on it as he had must have been some kind of sin. Clean white sheets tickled the hair on his legs when he moved them. Morning sunlight was streaming in through the picture windows carrying midsummer heat and the scent of the ocean.

If that feeling could have been bottled, he might have bathed in it.

Akihiko rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, waking up slower than usual. It would be a while longer before the others woke, so there was no need to rush. Today would be their first full day on Yakushima. After everything they had learned concerning Tartarus, the Gekkoukan school grounds, and the true nature of the Dark Hour - the memory soured his morning somewhat - Akihiko imagined that everyone would appreciate the chance to rest. Takeba, probably more than the others.

Minato and Junpei were still asleep; Minato on a makeshift futon, and Junpei on an old chintz couch that could not possibly be comfortable. Mitsuru, naturally, had her own room. Takeba and Minako were bunking with Yamagishi on the other side of the house. Akihiko, knowing he had some time to spare, decided to go for a run.

He spared a glance for the others while he changed into his workout clothes.

Minato had been perfectly happy to make himself a futon over by the window. He had slipped his headphones off shortly after midnight, gripped his Evoker, and waited unblinking for the Dark Hour to pass. He had drifted off to sleep shortly after, slipping his headphones back on. He was still sleeping. His headphones were still on, though his music player had switched itself off at some point during the night. It was actually kind of eerie how he hadn't moved from the spot.

Junpei, on the other hand, looked like he'd had a rough time. He'd been tossing and turning all night; Akihiko had heard him at it. His blankets were all rucked up and twisted around his legs. It was no surprise, given his sleeping arrangements... but Akihiko reminded himself that Junpei had literally asked for this. Akihiko offered to arm wrestle for the bed and everything... but Junpei had blankly refused him. His loss. Akihiko spared one last glance for the others, and left the room.

He ran for a good forty minutes before he was forced to head back. Yakushima was more of a challenge than he had expected; the steep inclines and rough terrain took a lot out of him, and he wasn't able to maintain the swift pace he was aiming for. It was a decent enough workout, but it wasn't the kind of workout he had wanted. Akihiko drank a lot of water while he ruminated on the problem. He still didn't understand the relationship between his physical stamina and his ability to utilize his Persona. It was getting harder to summon Polydeuces in the heat of the moment; it tired him out in a way that he did not fully understand.

Akihiko stopped by the kitchen on an impulse, mixing himself a protein shake as a matter of course, drinking something to replenish his electrolytes, and fixing himself a cup of syrupy coffee as a treat. He ran into Mitsuru while he was there. She spared a few words about the girls' plans for the day before running off to deal with something else.

Akihiko pinched a protein bar from the cupboard before heading back to the boys' room. Minato was up and gone by the time that Akihiko got there. His futon was neatly folded, as if no one had ever slept in it.

_Eerie bastard._

Junpei was still sleeping. Or, he was trying to sleep. Akihiko paused, a frown creasing his forehead as he considered his underclassman.

_... what the hell are you doing?_

Junpei was tossing and turning quite heavily. It looked like he was having some kind of nightmare. Akihiko kept a wary eye on Junpei as he pulled off his sweaty workout shirt. His shorts were as damp as his shirt, so he pulled those off and dug around for a swim suit instead. He figured that everyone would want to go down to the beach at some point anyway, so he decided to get ahead of the game. He'd brought two suits. He found one in a corner of his travel bag and, keeping an eye on Junpei, swapped his jockstrap for the swim suit.

Junpei groaned, loudly. He was kicking at something beneath his blankets. Akihiko bit his lip in hesitation. He knew from experience that it was a bad idea to try and wake a sleepwalker, but Junpei looked seriously ill. He was sweating profusely, which could not have been normal. Akihiko had just about decided what to do when Junpei gave a sudden, violent kick that sent his blanket to the floor.

_... oh, damn._

Akihiko froze. It took him longer than he would care to admit to realize what he was seeing. He blushed like a signal fire when he realized what the shiny red bell-shape jutting out from the slit in Junpei's boxer shorts was.

_... oh, shit. shitshitshit._

Akihiko had no idea what to do. Should he try to cover it up somehow? Throw a blanket on him? Junpei would probably just kick it off again. He could leave the room and pretend he hadn't seen anything... but there was still a chance that someone else might walk in and see. How would Takeba react to this? Yamagishi? Minako? Or even worse... Mitsuru?

Akihiko made a snap decision. He went to lock the door. Junpei's dignity was beyond saving... but this way, at least Akihiko would be the only one to see this. He thought he might climb out the picture window after.

It was just as the lock clicked shut that something small and solid went zooming past his head. Akihiko ducked to the side almost instinctively as the - _is that a pink elephant?_ \- shattered into a hundred pieces against the door frame. He even made a move for his Evoker before he remembered that it was still in his bag, and it wasn't the Dark Hour.

Junpei was up. He was standing on the chintz couch with his arm outstretched, as if at the peak of a throw. "NO!" Junpei bellowed. Akihiko flinched in surprise, and Junpei giggled like a schoolgirl. "You mustn't do that!" Akihiko stared at the spectacle in disbelief. Junpei was naked, now. Just naked. His boxers were gone. One of his legs was up on the chintz backing, and the other was up on the armrest. His legs were spread wide, and he kept thrusting his hips like he was presenting them to Akihiko. His cock jutted out in front of him like a flag pole on the side of a building. Akihiko tried to understand. Junpei's eyes were closed. His expression was dopey and unfocused with a line of drool running from the side of his mouth.

"Junpei...?" Akihiko said cautiously. How the Hell did you make a throw like that without even looking?

"You must never say never, and never say die!" Junpei bellowed, in English for some reason. "Once more into the breach, dear friends! Once more, we fill up the wall with our English dead!"

"Tch..." Akihiko clenched his fists, and firmed his stance. Junpei didn't even speak English. Had he gotten that from a movie quote, or something? Akihiko's eyes widened in surprise when Junpei picked up a large reading lamp, nearly losing his perch. It looked as heavy as it was expensive, and going by the heft it was completely solid.

_It that connects...!_

Everything happened at once. Junpei threw the lamp as hard as he could, and Akihiko ducked under it. It grazed his ear painfully, hitting the wall behind him with a loud thump and a noise like crumbling gypsum. Akihiko darted forward, not really knowing what he was supposed to do when he made it to Junpei but not willing to miss his first and only chance. Junpei threw his arms wide and made a bellowing call, like Tarzan. He went for an enormous ceramic flamingo and hefted it like a two-handed blade. He swung it in a wide act - _sloppy!_ \- that barely missed Akihiko's head. Akihiko planted his foot on the carpet and launched himself upward with his arms outstretched. Junpei pulled the flamingo back, hitting Akihiko on the back swing and shattering it across his midsection.

He was too late to stop Akihiko from tackling him. Flamingo bits went flying in every direction, cutting into Akihiko's thigh as they thudded to the floor. Junpei whooped and giggled like a kid on a carnival ride as they skidded to a stop in Minato's futon. He landed on top of Akihiko, who groaned in pain.

Akihiko was not about to take any chances. He had to get Junpei into a hold or something and keep him down until he regained his senses. It was as good a plan as any other, only... it seemed that Junpei had a similar idea. Akihiko was at a disadvantage so long as Junpei was on top, and Junpei was surprisingly ruthless. Akihiko felt his arm go back in a ragged half-nelson. Junpei might have trapped Akihiko with that, had he been in full possession of his senses, but his technique was understandably sloppy. Akihiko made a blind jab with his elbow and felt it sink into abdominal muscle. Junpei grunted with pain as his grip loosened. Akihiko was able to break the hold and throw him off.

Akihiko scrambled to his feet. On the ground, Junpei was just ruthless enough to win. He'd borne a few cuts when he and Junpei fell, but they weren't serious. Junpei was on his feet almost as quickly as Akihiko was. Akihiko watched in shaky disbelief as the younger boy took what looked like a sumo stance. His legs were braced wide, with his cock, still hard, jutting out in front of him. Akihiko darted forward, but Junpei intercepted him with a firm slap. Akihiko retaliated, catching Junpei's hands and pushing.

_Don't think about it. Don't think about the dick. Don't think about the dick..._

Akihiko knew almost nothing about sumo... but the rules of the game were hardly relevant, here. He was physically stronger than Junpei, but what good would it do to push him back? Akihiko furiously debated his options as he backed Junpei against the bed frame. He could always try to throw Junpei to the ground again. He tried hooking his hand under Junpei's thigh to do just that. Junpei responded by grabbing his ass. Akihiko squawked and lost a step. Junpei stumbled against him, and Akihiko heard a tearing sound. Akihiko's swimsuit, which had already been partially torn on pieces of shattered flamingo, tore away in Junpei's grasp. Junpei threw it away and went for another throw without hesitation. Akihiko was only barely able to keep his balance. He hooked his arm under Junpei's torso and tried to throw him again before the situation could spiral any further out of control.

Almost without transition... Junpei fell asleep.

Of all the things that Akihiko might have expected... he had not been expecting that. All of a sudden, his fierce opponent had gone completely slack. Akihiko went careening forward into the bed-frame.

**CRACK!**

He could not have stopped it if he had tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the shit out of this. The idea's been simmering in my brain for ages. 
> 
> I decided to just roll with it. Smut is forthcoming in subsequent chapters. Fair warning, I do not have an ending for this story.


	2. It's Definitely a Sex Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a head canon that Junpei turns into a motormouth whenever he gets aroused or embarrassed. I have no idea what possessed me to have Junpei refer to his cock as his "wanger" but it's perfect and I will fight anyone who says otherwise.

Akihiko tried not to think about the "Yakushima Incident", as Mitsuru called it. He really tried. Honestly, there was nothing more to be said about that. Junpei had given him a lot of grief, true... but Mitsuru the Executioner had punished him more than enough. SEES returned to Iwatodai and settled back into their day to day routine without difficulty. Ikutski arranged special medication for Junpei's sleepwalking, and that was it.

It was a while longer before Akihiko noticed that anything was strange. It began at the dorms.

Junpei burst into Akihiko's room one night without invitation. Akihiko looked up from his homework and stared at Junpei blankly. Junpei, suddenly meek, explained that he wanted to borrow a pencil sharpener. Akihiko lent him one without comment or complaint, and that was it.

 _What the Hell was that look in his eye?_ Akihiko found himself wondering later that night. _It was almost like he was... disappointed in me or something. Strange._

It was another day before anything else happened.

Akihiko had just gone to use the bathroom at Gekkoukan when he had the strangest feeling that someone was following him. It was Junpei, obviously. He wasn't very good at hiding it. Akihiko tried to ignore him and take care of his business without becoming overly concerned. Junpei followed him into the bathroom, picked a urinal directly next to Akihiko and just... looked. It was obvious what he was trying to see. Akihiko blocked the younger boy's view with his body and finished up as quickly as he could.

It was another two days before anything else happened.

Akihiko had just had a very stressful workout. He was using the hot water in order to relax as much as to rinse. He heard the door to the shower room creak open. It was a slow sound, almost cautious. Akihiko turned off the water and nervously wrapped a towel around his waist; he always took a towel into the stall with him when he showered, so it wasn't hard to cover up. It was another moment longer before the curtain was suddenly and violently ripped open to reveal... Junpei.

"What are you doing?" Akihiko asked, crossing his arms. He wasn't even angry; he wanted to hear Junpei's answer.

"N-N-Nothing important!" Junpei squeaked, smiling innocently. "It seems this stall is taken, though. C-Carry on soldier!"

Akihiko might have been able to overlook that much if it hadn't been for the incident that occurred the very next day. Akihiko had spent some time working out his aggression towards Junpei on the speed bag in his room. He'd worked up a sweat, so he decided to shower before bed. He picked up a fresh towel and made for the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Junpei opened the door to his own room. He had a towel with him. Akihiko ignored that. Junpei followed, almost on Akihiko's heels, as he made his way to the bathroom. He dropped his towel on the bench directly next to Akihiko and proceeded to undress at the same time that Akihiko did. Akihiko didn't mind that part so much. Admittedly, he found himself getting a bit shy with Junpei giving him the side-eye, so he left his underwear on and took them into the shower stall with him. Junpei followed right on his heels and got into the stall exactly opposite him.

Akihiko scowled at Junpei... but Junpei just smiled innocently. Akihiko shut the curtain. He even took the extra precaution of turning to face the wall before he took his underwear off; in case the younger boy decided to try pulling the curtains open again. He had a very underwhelming shower that made him more stressed than he had been before the workout. He switched off the water... and scowled when Junpei's water shut off as well. He dried himself, put his underwear on, put his towel on and left the stall... and to his surprise, the other boy emerged naked. Akihiko managed to dress himself without incident, but he was unable to stop himself from storming out in a huff. He caught a glimpse of Junpei's expression as he left the bathroom. Junpei had that same look on his face. It was like he was disappointed by something.

Another two days passed before anything else happened.

Akihiko had become unstintingly frustrated by the odd behavior he'd dealt with from Junpei. Going nine rounds on the speed bag hadn't even helped; things were growing desperate. Akihiko wrapped his hands and went for another two rounds on the heavy bag. He tried his best to forget about it and focus on his training. After an hour he gave up.

"Hell is wrong with me...?" Akihiko muttered. This was rare for him. He slumped down in his computer chair and thumbed through his biology textbook. He vaguely recalled some principle he hadn't understood. He closed the textbook after a while and decided to go online. He put some music on. He turned the volume down low enough that he could listen without disturbing the others. More than once he caught himself shifting in his seat. He was growing increasingly distracted by the blood absently rushing to his crotch.

"I have been frustrated," Akihiko admitted. Junpei had gone out for the evening; arcade games with Tomochika. Even so, he turned his chair so that the back was pointed at the door. He opened the zip on his pants and carefully slipped them off. It was probably safer to just get his cock out through the slit in his briefs.. but he had never found it comfortable to jerk off that way. He could never move as freely as he liked.

It was easy to get hard; he'd been neglecting himself, on account of Junpei's harassment. He palmed himself as he swelled to full attention. He wondered idly how easy it would be to get one of the girls to go all the way with him. Not very, he thought... but it was an easy fantasy. It was more than enough to suit his needs in the moment; it was more than enough to get him off.

Akihiko's nose wrinkled at the smell. He was leaking, which was rare for him. He smudged the fluid across the head of his cock, gripping it by the base and slapping the length of the shaft into the palm of his hand. It was effective. Akihiko flinched at the sound of a familiar voice somewhere down the hall. He tried to ignore it. He was in a hurry to finish, now. His cock made obscene, slippery noises with every stroke. He was not exactly close... but he was close enough to enjoy what he was doing. He was close enough to lose himself and forget about things like Murphy's Law.

"Akihiko-Senpai!" Junpei crowed from somewhere behind him as the door burst open. Akihiko reacted without thinking, tipping the biology textbook into his crotch to cover up. Junpei slapped both his hands down onto Akihiko's shoulders, apparently mindless of his radioactive blush, "We have some catching up to do! We've been neglecting out big, strong, handsome... uh..."

"Junpei, what the Hell?" Akihiko hissed. Heavy book or no... there was no mistaking that Akihiko was naked below the waist. It could not have been more obvious what Akihiko had been doing; the smell, if nothing else, would have given him away. "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Ah!" Junpei was looking everywhere but at Akihiko. He was blushing even harder than he had blushed at Yakushima. "I am so sorry! I never meant to... I mean..."

"Fuck that," Akihiko snapped. "You meant to do something when you burst in on me in the shower. You meant to do something when you barged into my room without permission. What the Hell are you doing?"

"D-Doing? I'm not doing anything, no sir!"

"JUNPEI!"

"Yes, sir?" Junpei yelped. Akihiko said nothing. He reached over and picked up his Evoker. Junpei swallowed. Akihiko didn't need to do any more than that. Junpei could have blushed for days and Akihiko would never have relented. He was prepared to wait him out for as long as he needed to. Junpei bit his tongue twice before he finally found the nerve. "T-Turnabout is fair play!"

Akihiko sighed. "Is this about Yakushima?"

"N-No!" Junpei stammered. "That was my fault, anyway!"

"I know it was," Akihiko replied. "I don't know what to say to you, Junpei. I thought we were good. Do you have some kind of problem with me, now? Are you antagonizing me because I embarrassed you? Imagine how I felt."

Junpei was aghast. "N-No way! Back the fuck up! Hold the phone! You got this all wrong! I swear that I'm not trying to do anything like that!"

"Then what is it?" Akihiko wondered. "Why the Hell do you look so disappointed whenever you can't...?"

"I-I guess I'm just disappointed because... it's not fair," Junpei stammered. "You saw mine, and it was hard and everything! I never got to see yours!"

"Huh?"

"Just what I said," Junpei insisted. "Turnabout is fair play. What did you think I meant? I was just... look, I promise you a hundred times over that I wasn't trying to antagonize you or bully you. I don't care that you got to see my wanger but... oh, man. I am so sorry. This is so messed up."

"You're asking me to show you my dick?" Akihiko wondered, scowling. "I don't think that..." Akihiko felt his head start to hurt. "Fucking Hell, Junpei. There are less roundabout ways to proposition someone."

"I'm not doing that," Junpei insisted, confusing Akihiko even further. "I don't wanna see it, and there's no reason for me to see it... but if you did let me see it once then it would be fair. If I happened to see it once then that would be fair." He bit his lip. "I wanted my free peek! Sorry! Sue me if that's so wrong!"

Akihiko tried to massage some feeling back into his temples. "You know what...? Fine."

Junpei blinked. "Fine?"

"Yeah, fine. If it keeps you from complaining about it or hounding me in the shower... fine."

"A-Are you sure?" Junpei stammered. "Oh, man... I'm sorry this is so messed up."

"Just... stop worrying about it," Akihiko insisted. "Give me a day. I'm not doing this right now."

"Why a day?"

"I'm still pissed at you."

"Oh."

"Can you get out now? You interrupted me."

"Right. Sorry."

* * *

Akihiko was stalling; he knew that perfectly well, though he would never openly admit it. How had this happened, exactly? He must have been in some kind of mood to make such a messed up promise to Junpei. He really didn't want to go through with it... but he had made a promise. It was his responsibility to follow through on that promise, or his word wasn't worth a damn. In truth, he just couldn't get excited for a dick-measuring contest. He'd had the thought while Junpei was still trying to convince him to go through with it and time hadn't shaken his misgivings. Akihiko was nothing if not competitive... but there were some things that should just be left undecided forever. It was better that way; he'd learned that the hard way with Shinji.

It was frustrating. He felt like Junpei had taken advantage of him somehow. He gritted his teeth, and sent a message to Junpei, asking to meet. He would do this... but Junpei wouldn't be setting the pace this time. It was time for his revenge. Junpei showed up a little after dark. He knocked, waited patiently for Akihiko to let him inside, and then he watched Akihiko lock the door behind him. He even stuck a wedge under the door for good measure. "Heh..." Junpei chuckled weakly. "Three guesses what that's for."

Akihiko didn't say anything. He was having a hard time looking Junpei in the eye, but he forced himself to do it anyway. "I've had to put up with you barging in on me for the past week. Can you blame me?" Junpei shrugged. He looked at Akihiko quizzically, and Akihiko offered him a seat on the computer chair. "So... I guess you got my message?" Akihiko asked.

"Uh, yeah?" Junpei frowned at him. "That's why I came." He shifted uncomfortably and then he shook himself, suddenly looking more determined. "Are you really serious about doin' this? What you said? I, uh, honestly kinda thought you might forget about what we, uh, talked about and that would be it."

"You're not getting off that easy," Akihiko said firmly, shaking his head. "Are you ready? You don't look ready."

"Y-Yeah," Junpei stammered. "I mean, no! Hell no. Ugh... it's not like there's a lot to get ready for? It's not easy doin' this kinda thing on purpose. Cut me some slack!"

"Is that why you tried to walk in on me?" Akihiko wondered; he unbuttoned and removed his Gekkoukan shirt as he spoke. "You didn't seem to have a problem flaunting your damn junk in front of me in the showers. What changed?"

"Uh, nothing?" Junpei demurred, blushing. "I was peeing myself scared. No way could I do that kind of thing twice."

"Is that your way of saying that you want me to go first?" Akihiko wondered, chuckling. Junpei blushed, and said nothing.

Akihiko took a deep breath before he did anything further. If Junpei was right about one thing... it was that doing this on purpose was going to be difficult. Akihiko knew how to take his clothes off; that was never a problem for him. Undressing in front of the boxing team in order to take a shower or change out of his sweaty gym clothes was easy enough. Strutting up and down the beaches on Yakushima wearing nothing but a speedo was child's play. Getting naked - all the way naked - for its own sake, with someone else about to do exactly the same thing for you... that was something else entirely.

Once Akihiko was bare-chested, he looked to Junpei. Junpei had taken off his jacket. At Akihiko's look, he pulled his tank top up and off over his head. Akihiko took that as permission to take it a little further. He took his socks off without really thinking, and with a single deliberate motion he pulled his pants all the way down. Down to his briefs, he looked again at Junpei. Junpei closed his eyes as he took off his pants, going down to his boxers. Akihiko chuckled. He took his briefs down and kicked them off, leaving them on the pile while Junpei stared. "Oh, man..." Junpei groaned.

"You got to take your look," Akihiko said firmly, privately proud of how calm he sounded. "Tell me you're not impressed."

"Kinda?" Junpei said sheepishly. "You're really setting a high standard for me, huh?"

"Damn right I am," Akihiko replied. He sat on the bed while he waited for Junpei to take his socks off. "So? You got me naked. Congratulations. What do you want us to do now? Play video games, or something?"

“I, uh…” Junpei’s breathing quickened. His eyes darted around the room. “I, uh, didn’t think that far ahead.” He took a deep breath – probably to calm himself – and took his first lingering look at Akihiko’s privates. He took his boxers off while he looked, and Akihiko had his second look at Junpei. It was pretty much how he remembered it.

“Are you that impressed?” Akihiko wondered, speaking into the silence.

“Y-Yeah,” Junpei breathed. “I-I mean, no. Maybe? You know what I mean. Man, when you put it like that it makes me sound like some kind of creep!” He blushed profusely as he spoke. “S-So, uh, Senpai… you’re circumcised? How big are you when you get hard?” Akihiko blanched at the directness of those questions, and Junpei blushed even harder. “Oh, come on… stop looking at me like that! I told you before that this isn’t a sex thing! It’s just that I’ve never had the chance to see another guy’s dick up close like this before.”

"You can look closer if you're so curious," Akihiko said smugly. He spread his legs, as if displaying himself for Junpei’s attention.

“Can I, uh… can I sit down on the bed too?” Junpei asked.

"Sure." Akihiko moved back a little to give Junpei some room.

Making himself comfortable on one end of the bed, Akihiko watched as Junpei settled himself down on the other. Akihiko kept his legs open so that Junpei could see. Junpei's eyes darted back and forth as he considered it. Finally, he leaned in close and had another look. "It really is circumcised. Is that okay? I mean… doesn’t it get really sensitive like that?”

Akihiko blinked. “Like what?”

“Your head,” Junpei clarified. “The tip of your, uh, cock. It’s not covered by anything, so it’s gotta brush up against your pants and stuff whenever you move around. Doesn’t that get really sensitive?”

“Uh, not really…?” Akihiko frowned. “So that’s how it is for you?”

"Kinda," Junpei replied, looking down at himself. "I mean… it’s fine when it’s rolled up like this, but if I pull it back then the head gets really sensitive. How do you even jerk that without a foreskin? You don’t have anything to pull on.”

"I kinda do," Akihiko countered, a little defensively. He touched himself and gave it a stroke for Junpei ‘s benefit; the skin on the shaft was loose enough that he could move it a little, though admittedly that wasn’t the way Akihiko typically jerked off. Junpei seemed unimpressed by the display, which irritated Akihiko in a way that he didn’t fully understand. On an impulse, he spat into his palm and gave himself a couple more strokes. Lubricated, the stroking motion became smooth and pleasurable.

“Oh! I think I get it,” Junpei replied, brightening. “Heh… doesn’t that mean you gotta spend a bunch of money on lube?”

“Uh, yeah?” He put his hand on his dick and gave it a stroke for Junpei's benefit; the skin was loose enough that he could move it a little. Junpei seemed unimpressed, which irritated Akihiko in a way that he didn't fully understand. On an impulse, he spat into his palm and gave himself a couple more strokes. Lubricated, the motion got a little smoother.

“Shame for you,” Junpei boasted. “I guess I got one up on you after all, Senpai. I don’t have to spend money on lube. I can just kinda pull on it… like this, see?” Junpei briefly stroked himself; the untrimmed skin was far looser than on Akihiko’s cock, which allowed Junpei to slide it up and down the shaft like a sleeve. Akihiko didn’t say anything. He’d never actually seen an uncut cock before, let alone watched somebody touch one. He had to admit that it was kind of interesting. Junpei dabbed his finger on the head, bringing up a string of clear fluid that he smeared along the shaft with his hand. “I mean… I guess it smells kinda rank when I really get going, but the smell isn’t that bad. It gets all wet and noisy when I jerk it real fast.”

“Cut dicks get wet and noisy,” Akihiko pointed out. “At least mine doesn’t smell or anything.”

“You still gotta buy lube,” Junpei said smugly. “It’s my win.”

“Spit works fine,” Akihiko countered, scowling at Junpei.

“Well, sure… but don’t you ever run dry?” Junpei wondered. “What do you do in a pinch when you’re hard as a rock, but your mouth is all dry and your lube is all gone? Do you sneak into Yuka-tan’s room and take some of her flowery hand lotion?”

“It’s not like I’m in and out of the pharmacy every damn day,” Akihiko replied, trying to ignore the comment about Takeba. That example was way specific not to have happened at least twice. “I mean yeah, I have to stock up, but a little goes a long way.” Akihiko opened the drawer on his nightstand and removed the bottle of lube that he had hidden under his workout journal. He tossed it to Junpei.

“Ooh,” Junpei grinned, holding the bottle up to the light. “That looks pricey… and it’s water based? Doesn’t that mean you gotta stop the fun every couple a’ minutes and refresh? I mean… you gotta constantly be producing spit or using up your expensive lube or you can’t even jerk off. Cut dicks are pretty inconvenient. At least when I jerk off it’s always free of charge.”

“I can jerk off just as well as you can,” Akihiko grumbled. Junpei tossed him the bottle, and he caught it with a deepening scowl. “You wanna do this, Junpei? You want to see?” He squirted some of the lube onto his palm and gave his soft cock some vigorous strokes. “See? Look at that. It’s not even an issue, and it feels just as good. Cut dicks aren’t an inconvenience.”

“You just started,” Junpei pointed out, “… and you’re not even hard yet, you’re just mashing it around.” He gave himself a few quick strokes without lube. He didn’t seem to experience any of the discomfort that Akihiko was familiar with from the few times he had gone dry. He just pulled on the loose skin; up and down, up and down. He used his thumb, brushing the ridge of the head on the upstroke, smearing more of that telltale fluid along the shaft. “You see? I can go dry if I need to, but I leak a lot so I don’t even need lube.”

“I bet I can get mine hard faster than you can,” Akihiko snapped.

“I-Is that right?” Junpei seemed flustered by the idea, but he recovered quickly. “O-Okay, Senpai. You wanna race to get hard or something?”

“Yeah,” Akihiko said firmly. “I’m not backing down.” His face grew stern as his fist pounded up and down. "Come on, Junpei. You're falling behind. Show me what you can do.”

"You'd better not say that to me unless you mean it," Junpei joked. "I can't lose to you!"

"You're such an idiot," Akihiko chuckled. "Come here for a sec. I wanna try something."

"O-Okay...?" Junpei nodded. He got closer to Akihiko.

"Get closer," Akihiko directed. "Real close... like right next to each other."

"What's this for?" Junpei wondered. "Did you still want to compare them?"

"No," Akihiko shook his head. "I already know that mine's bigger; that's not even a contest. I had another idea." Junpei chuckled nervously, and got on his knees real close to where Akihiko sat against the headboard. He made no move to touch Akihiko's face or body, but he brought his cock in real close like Akihiko requested. He hesitated on the brink of making any real contact, holding his cock parallel to Akihiko's. Akihiko nodded, and Junpei mashed them together in one grip. "Still doesn't scare me," Akihiko boasted, putting his hands behind his head in a mock-relaxed pose.

"Kids these days," Junpei muttered, smiling again. "Hey, Senpai. Gimme that lube." Akihiko handed it to him. Junpei squirted some of the lube onto his palm and rubbed it on Akihiko's shaft. He hesitated a little before rubbing some on his own, rubbing the two shafts together while he rubbed his palm in circles over the tips. Akihiko let himself ease into it; Junpei wasn't half bad at this. "I wanna see you cum," Junpei murmured, his gaze focused on the task. "That... was the real reason I was baiting you, earlier. I didn't think I could just come out and ask."

"Heh," Akihiko chuckled. "Keep doing that circle thing with your palm, and I'll see what I can do." Junpei's hands were wonderfully slippery.

"You can't scare me," Junpei boasted. "I wanna see it anyway."

"I'm just about ready to show you."

"C-Can you hold out? Wait for me to catch up?"

"Catch up," Akihiko told him. He took his cock back from Junpei and pumped it without restraint. "I'm not waiting for you." Junpei moaned a little. His eyes opened and closed. Akihiko may have fibbed about how close he was... but getting there with Junpei was really doing it for him. He kept his eyes fixed on Junpei, and waited for the moment.

"Mmh..."

"You close?"

"Yeah..."

"All right..." Akihiko stopped holding back. His toes curled, and his chest tightened as he fucked his own hand. He groaned spectacularly as he spilled on his own stomach, pumping himself through the aftershocks. Junpei came with a great spurt, his knees trembling, and toppled over onto Akihiko. Akihiko didn't bother pushing him off; he needed to catch his breath. Junpei gathered himself, rolling off of Akihiko of his own accord and laying there in the afterglow.

"Oh, man..." Junpei wheezed. "That was way too good."

"Yeah..." Akihiko wiped his forehead. "Hey, uh... Junpei? Are you sure this isn't a sex thing?"

Junpei went quiet for a long time before he answered, "... no." 


	3. Creepy Little Girls Giggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a battle scene! If you've never listened to "Barbie Girl" by Aqua before then you probably won't understand what made me laugh so hard while I was writing this chapter.

Dark Hour expeditions into Iwatodai had long ago become a matter of course for Akihiko. Expeditions into Tartarus were an entirely recent addition to his routine, but it was starting to seem as though he could accustom himself to anything with enough time. It made him proud to see that he was making so much progress. Fighting in Tartarus no longer made him feel any more tired than he did staying up at night. It was an engaging challenge with no upper limit. Akihiko knew that he was alone in seeing it that way... but he didn't care. He wanted to keep on making these gains.

Junpei - in all his wisdom - came up with his own way to stay entertained on their trips into Tartarus.

Fuuka had apparently found a way to use her Persona, Lucia, to pipe music directly into everyone's minds. Mitsuru called it brilliant. Akihiko barely understood how that was possible... but Junpei's response was to come up with this game. He would challenge her to seek out specific songs, old albums from obscure western bands, or strange musical genres of the kind that Akihiko had never heard before. His hope was that he would find something that Fuuka had never heard of. If she found it for him, he would listen to it on repeat for a whole night in Tartarus. If she failed, she would go on a date with him.

Fuuka had yet to lose a single round. "Holy shit," Shinjiro was laughing about that one night on an expedition to the upper floors. "Aqua? Really? You have no sense of music. No wonder she keeps wiping the floor with you."

"So help me out!" Junpei insisted. "Fuuka-chan's all sweet an innocent like a cartoon lamb. Give me something hardcore so I can finally beat her!" Junpei, Shinjiro, and Akihiko were exploring the upper floors under Minato's command. Minako had taken a group to the lower levels in order to do training exercises. Given the choice, Akihiko would rather have gone with Minako's group. Amada had been training hard recently; he could hold his own in battle now even without Nemesis. Mitsuru was working on a strategy utilizing Penthesilea's magic to render enemies vulnerable to a combined attack by Takeba and Aegis. In the face of all the amazing progress the others were making... having to listen to Junpei's nonsense was giving Akihiko an ice cream headache. "Come on, Shinjiro-Senpai!" Junpei pleaded. "You've gotta have something that's at least a little edgy. Help me out!"

"Edgy?" Shinjiro sighed. "You're not wrong about my taste in music, but..."

"Fuuka-chan is so sweet and innocent!" Junpei insisted. "You gotta give me something hardcore so I can finally beat her."

"You're on your own with that," Shinjiro said firmly. "It's your own damn fault that you gotta listen to Barbie Girl on repeat tonight."

"M-Minato!" Junpei stammered, scurrying over to the blank-faced boy at the head of the group. "What about you?"

"How about it?" Shinjiro wondered, falling in step next to Akihiko. "You gotta have something on that computer other than gay porn."

"Not really," Akihiko replied, scowling at the comment about gay porn. "I already told you those were bodybuilding videos."

"Sure they were," Shinjiro teased. "It's still porn for you, though. It's just a different kind of porn."

"I listen to music when I train," Akihiko said hastily, trying to change the subject. "It's all really obvious stuff that Fuuka would get in a heartbeat."

"I think that's probably for the best," Shinjiro replied, chuckling. "Fuuka-chan can do _so_ much better than Junpei."

"You've always got your headphones on!" Junpei pleaded. "Come on, leader! What kind of music do you think--?"

"Ssh!" Minato stopped Junpei with a sharp gesture. In an instant, the lighthearted mood evaporated.

Minato stood in the middle of the hallway with a hand stretched out behind him to indicate that they should stay still. Akihiko listened intently for anything out of the ordinary; if they heard chains again, he was ready to run. Minato slowly readied his weapon, taking his Evoker out of the holster and holding it at the ready. Akihiko frowned. Something was making a lot of noise in the distance, but that was hardly unusual for a creepy place like Tartarus. Minato was putting everyone on edge... but nothing was happening. "At least it's not chains again," Junpei said optimistically.

"Arisato?" Akihiko hissed. Minato didn't even glance his way.

"I don't see anything," Junpei complained.

"Never mind that," Akihiko replied. "Just get ready for combat."

"Dude... is he flaking out on us?" Shinjiro wondered. "Fuuka-chan's looking after Minako's group right now. If he's not on his game--"

"Fuuka-chan?" Junpei said sweetly. "Are you there? I long to hear your sweet voice!"

"It's coming," Minato said quietly. He glanced upwards. Akihiko couldn't see anything; he tensed in preparation for combat... and failed to notice the frenzied movement in the air over their heads. On Minato's words - as if he were cuing them - massive, indistinct black shapes came down from the ceiling in a swarm, striking the floor with so much force that they shattered it.

Everyone scattered.

Blood pumping in his ears, Akihiko scrambled for his Evoker. His footing was no longer certain; he could already hear the sounds of clashing metal and whooshing spells. There were multiple unidentified enemies. They needed attacks that could strike multiple enemies. Akihiko spotted the Shadow that lunged at his blind spot almost at the same time as he spotted Hermes. Junpei's Persona swooped in out of nowhere with its wings outstretched, slicing through the air and cutting the Shadow in half. Akihiko pressed the barrel of his Evoker to his forehead and pulled the trigger.

He felt that familiar feeling; adrenaline, coupled with a giddy pleasure that rose up from somewhere within him to shoot out the back of his head. It was impossible not to smile as Polydeuces took form in the air above him. Akihiko steeled his concentration, sending Polydeuces into the fray. It wreathed itself in electrical energy, launching itself at the enemies and carving a wide path through them as it went.

"Hell yeah!" Shinjiro bellowed. He pulled the trigger on his own Evoker and sent Castor barreling into a Minotaur. Akihiko concentrated. Crackling voltage shot out from Polydeuces' body to spear whatever enemy came close enough, burning them from the inside out.

"Minato!" Junpei was shouting. "Minato!" Dust was everywhere, and Minato was nowhere to be seen. Hermes pulverized three advancing Maya with a fire spell so powerful that it gave Akihiko sunburn. "Minato!" Junpei bellowed. "Where the Hell are you!?" He drove his sword into another enemy as someone else fired their Evoker.

**"Samael!"**

Akihiko only had time to catch a glimpse of the creature before a horrible screeching noise brought them all to their knees. Something hurtled over their heads, landing in the middle of the fray with a sickly, coiling thump. Akihiko almost thought it was a Shadow. It was some kind of winged serpent, and it kept screeching at the enemies while Minato urged it forward. Some of the Shadows recoiled in surprise. Many of the others were instantly defeated.

Samael vanished, and Minato fired his Evoker again. Akihiko saw no Persona, but a feeling of immense dread suddenly buffeted him from above and he was pretty sure he heard the sound of creepy little girls giggling. Polydeuces shattered. Dark circles of grotesque, pulsating energy appeared beneath their feet. Akihiko started to panic. It felt like he was being drawn into them. Knives were falling from the ceiling like rain, and the creepy little girls kept saying "die for me". It would only take another moment for Akihiko and the others to be consumed.

Every remaining Shadow was suddenly obliterated in an instant. Minato breathed a small sigh of relief, and lowered his Evoker. He turned to the others with a shy smile. "Enemies defeated. Good job, everyone."

"Ugh..." Shinjiro dropped his axe. He stumbled over to the wall and threw up.

"Oh, man..." Junpei wasn't doing much better. His skin was clammy and pale, and he kept wiggling his fingers in his ears like he was trying to clear them of something. "That was so intense...! What the Hell did you do to them?"

"Akihiko frightened them," Minato said dully. "Samael can use that wailing noise to kill anything that's been frightened." He turned to Akihiko and frowned at him accusingly. "What was that electro-tackle thing you did? I didn't know Polydeuces could do that."

"Did anyone else hear creepy little girls giggling?" Junpei said suddenly, wiggling his fingers in his ears again. "I'm pretty sure I heard creepy little girls giggling. Someone please tell me I didn't just imagine that."

"Oh," Minato blinked. "That was Alice. She took care of the rest."

"Is that right?" Shinjiro muttered, wiping his mouth. "Well, bully for Alice."

"Samael is that, uh, snake-dragon thing... right?" Junpei wondered. "I've never seen that one before."

"You've really been gathering some fucked up Personas," Shinjiro commented. "You almost took us all out with the damn Shadows. Are you really thinking about what's best for us? If you had made one fucking mistake--"

"It hardly matters so long as he beats them," Akihiko pointed out.

"Yeah, but--!"

"You should be grateful," Akihiko said firmly, "... that Arisato was here to pull our asses out of the fire."

"Fucking warn us next time," Shinjiro grumbled. "If your mudo spell hadn't worked against the larger enemies then the rest of us might have been overwhelmed."

"Oh," Minato blinked. "My bad. I didn't think about that."

"You didn't think--!?" Shinjiro exploded.

Fuuka chose that moment to check in on them. "E-Everyone! Are you all right?"

"Excellent timing," Shinjiro grumbled.

"I'm so sorry! Minako's group was doing so well downstairs that I forgot to check in on you. I only just saw the damage! Are you all right? It looks like there are no more Shadows in your area... but is anyone hurt? Do you need me to send for backup? I can get the others to take one of the gateways to where you are and--"

"We're all fine, Yamagishi," Minato said dully. "No injuries to report."

"R-Really? I'm so relieved!"

"Fuuka-chan?" Junpei chimed in weakly. "Can I get a temporary exemption from our game? The music is still playing in my head."

"G-Game?" Fuuka seemed to blank out. "Oh! Of course! I'll shut it off right away."

"I gotta sit down," Shinjiro groaned. "Aki, you got that water?"

"Yeah," Akihiko replied. "Just a sec." Shinjiro propped himself up against a piece of rubble and waited while Akihiko dug around in his pack. He looked pale. He caught the bottle when Akihiko tossed it over and took a long drink.

"You know," Junpei murmured, "... now that all these walls got taken out, we might be able to find a new path up."

"Sure," Shinjiro granted. "You wanna look? I'm stayin' here."

"I'll go look," Minato offered. "I've got the best chance of surviving an ambush."

"Fuckin' morbid," Shinjiro muttered. "Fine. Go look." Minato nodded blankly, totally oblivious to the glare Shinjiro gave him. He clambered over the rubble towards one of the new passageways and vanished from sight. Shinjiro wouldn't look at anybody. He had a bit more color in his cheeks now that he had some water in him... but he was still fuming. "Shit like that really doesn't inspire confidence in the guy," Shinjiro grumbled. "You sure we can trust him to watch our backs?"

"Sure we can," Junpei replied. "I mean... we kinda can?" He looked at Akihiko worriedly. Akihiko shrugged. Junpei sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "I know he's totally weird and all... but he's the only one of us who can change his Persona. He can even do it on the fly. He's the reason we got this far."

"I guess you got a point," Shinjiro grumbled. His eyes narrowed at the silent exchange, and an odd look crossed his mien. "Aki." Shinjiro called his name before he tossed the bottle of water back to Akihiko. "Thanks."

"Any time," Akihiko replied. He walked over to Junpei and offered him the bottle. Junpei took it gratefully.

"Huh." Shinjiro had that odd look on his face again. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Akihiko wondered. "What's that look for?"

"I'm not giving you a look," Shinjiro complained. "It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Heh." Shinjiro grinned. "You guys are totally fucking." Junpei spat up his drink.

"Where did you get that idea?" Akihiko wondered, genuinely curious.

"Y-Yeah!" Junpei stammered.

"Aki's got that look on his face," Shinjiro said smugly. "He only looks like that when he's balls deep in someone."

"Oh, man..." Akihiko groaned at Shinjiro's phrasing. "I am not balls deep in Junpei."

"Yeah!" Junpei said hotly, "... and why do you think he'd be the one on top? That's just insulting."

"Nah. It would totally be Aki," Shinjiro replied, chuckling. "Hey, it's no business of mine if you guys are fucking. I mean... you both still have the luxury of getting together with anyone you choose. Not everyone has that chance, you know? If you guys are hooking up... I'm happy for you. Have some fun with it. I won't tell Mitsuru."

"You have that luxury too you know," Akihiko said quietly.

"Sure I do," Shinjiro snorted. He had a self-deprecating look on his face.

"Hey!" Akihiko wanted to pry a little further, but he was interrupted when Minato's voice suddenly cut across the silence. "I found the stairs! Are you guys ready to go? Fuuka says there are stronger monsters upstairs."

"Well then," Shinjiro sighed. He stood up on shaky legs and retrieved his axe from where he dropped it. He slung the weapon over his back and walked back over to where the others were. Minato had an utterly vacant look on his face as he glanced between them. Shinjiro took a deep breath, straightened his back, and looked down his nose at Akihiko. "Back to work?" Shinjiro said firmly. Akihiko sighed. Shinjiro was making it perfectly clear that he was done talking about this.

"Back to work," Akihiko replied, nodding. He wouldn't be getting anything further out of Shinji tonight.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Shinjiro wondered, frowning as he brought the conversation back to where Akihiko had started it. Akihiko couldn't bring himself to say anything. They'd been dancing around the issue all week, and Akihiko still had no idea where to begin.

"I just thought that maybe we could chat," Akihiko said awkwardly, shifting in his seat. "It's been a while since we've talked, you know? We can't even stay in the same room without bringing up..." He fell silent at that, letting the words go unspoken. Shinjiro rubbed his eyes, clearly irritated but not willing to pursue that thought any further.

"I mean... I guess we can," Shinjiro said slowly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know about chatting, but if you want to hang out I guess I'm not doing anything." He fell back in his seat, bristling. Something on the counter started to beep very loudly. Shinjiro glared at it from across the lounge. "I've, uh, got some coffee in the pot if you want a cup."

"Oh yeah?" Akihiko was immediately interested. "Did you make it?"

"Y-Yeah," Shinjiro blushed a little with the admission, turning away from Akihiko to hide his face. "Nobody would let Fuuka-chan near the coffee maker after what happened last time."

"That's probably a good call." Akihiko winced to remember the smell.

"Shit yes," Shinjiro chuckled. "Good thing the Chairman managed to smooth things over with the fire department. Repair costs had to be a bitch... I feel bad for Mitsuru."

"She can probably soak up the cost," Akihiko replied, remembering all the damage that Junpei had caused on Yakushima. "Mitsuru's fine."

"Yeah, probably..." Shinjiro didn't seem convinced. Or did he seem uncomfortable? "I, uh, made some for myself just before you showed up. Don't go feeling special or anything... I didn't exactly make it for you."

"I'll have some anyway," Akihiko decided, shrugging. He moved to the counter where the coffee maker was. The cupboard with the coffee mugs was directly above it. He took the pot off the warmer and poured it directly into a plain white mug. He could practically feel Shinjiro glaring a hole into his back. He grabbed another mug intending to pour a cup for Shinjiro when the other boy all but shoved him to the side.

"Let me do that," Shinjiro grumbled. "You pour it wrong."

"It still tastes fine to me," Akihiko pointed out, taking a sip. Coffee was coffee.

"You have no sense of taste," Shinjiro teased, smirking at him. He took another plain white mug and warmed it under the tap. Akihiko rolled his eyes. Shinjiro added milk and sugar, taking his coffee to the dining room table. Akihiko followed him, leaving his coffee black, and together they sat down. Shinjiro said nothing or a while. "Are you ever gonna answer my question?"

"Which question?"

"What the Hell are you up to?" Shinjiro asked. "You wanted to talk, but you're hardly saying anything. We never chat, and suddenly you're interesting in chatting? We're hardly chatting now. Shit... we hardly even spoke to each other over the past two years, and with damn good reason."

"It's nothing," Akihiko lied. "I, uh... wanted to talk about what you said, after that ambush."

"Is this about Minato? I already told you that he and I are--"

"It's not that," Akihiko said hastily. "Just... you did a good job. You fought well. You really helped us out. I don't say that enough."

"Shit..." Shinjiro turned away from him again. "I was doing well enough on my own, sure... until Minato came back and turned the whole battlefield into a horror movie. I can't even listen to Aqua without reaching for my Evoker." Akihiko didn't say anything, and Shinjiro leaned back in his seat with a suspicious grin. "Heh... I'm surprised you even noticed me, Aki. After Fuck Boy swooped in and saved your life like that all heroic and stylish. Were you really paying attention to me, or did Polydeuces give you eyes in the back of your head?"

"Stop calling him that," Akihiko groaned. "He's not my--"

"You always get that look on your face whenever somebody's giving you action," Shinjiro teased. "Remember that girl back in middle school? Oh, and then there was that third year on the volleyball team who sucked you off. Shit, you had a dreamy look on your face for months after that, and she didn't even like you. I know you too well to miss that look on your face."

"I am not hooking up with Junpei."

"You still did something though, right?" Shinjiro insisted.

"Man..." Akihiko groaned. What was the harm in telling? It wasn't like Shinji would report him to Mitsuru. "You know what... fine, all right. We did... something."

"I knew it!" Shinjiro grinned broadly. "Sly dog. What did you do?"

"You want to know what we did?" Akihiko paled. He wasn't ready to be _that_ honest.

"Did you kiss him?" Shinjiro wondered. "Was it... romantic?"

"I never kissed him," Akihiko said hastily. "We just, uh, kinda j-jerked off..."

"You jerked off with me before," Shinjiro pointed out, frowning. "You never gave me that look. What else did you do?"

"Junpei went and did it," Akihiko admitted glumly. Shinjiro wasn't going to let this go so, again... what was the harm in telling? "He kinda grabbed us both?"

"He rubbed your dicks together," Shinjiro said bluntly. "Us grown-up boys call that frottage. It's pretty fun."

"I don't know what it's called," Akihiko replied, shrugging. "He grabbed us... like, both in one hand? And then he stroked them."

"Still frottage," Shinjiro replied. "Like I said... fun."

"Whatever," Akihiko grumbled. He felt... relaxed, now that it was out in the open. "Junpei's been kinda strange. I don't know what that was all about."

"You think you might do it again?"

"That'd be up to Junpei," Akihiko replied. "I got the impression that Junpei was pretty eager... but I don't know what to make of it. He was the one who initiated it. I just went along with it."

"You don't sound so excited about it," Shinjiro observed. "That's too bad. I always kinda thought Junpei could use a solid cock up the ass. Still... it sounds like you had fun with it."

"I mean... I came pretty hard," Akihiko replied. Shinjiro laughed, choking on his coffee. Akihiko said nothing for a while. Shinjiro was being a good friend in his own way... but there was something about the way he spoke that gave Akihiko pause. He sounded wistful, which of course didn't make any sense. Why would Shinjiro be jealous? Jealous of what? Was he upset that Akihiko was getting the attention? Akihiko had no way to confirm the thought... but he couldn't dismiss the idea completely. It confused him. He had no idea what to do. "Hey, uh..." Akihiko felt his face go warm as the idea struck him. He spoke before he had a chance to second guess himself. "Junpei would probably be open to doing it again if you, uh, want in on that."

"You serious?" Shinjiro snorted. He laughed again, but Akihiko noticed the color draining from his face. "Are you being serious right now, Aki? You'd better be serious. Don't say that stuff to me unless you mean really mean it."

"I really mean it," Akihiko said firmly. "I have to talk to Junpei first to make sure... but I think I can make it work. Are you in or not?"


	4. Wipe Your Face, Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junpei is an expert on cock anatomy, but only when he's anxious. Akihiko has no gag reflex for some reason, and Shinjiro is the king of "just roll with it".
> 
> I'm still kinda salty about Akihiko being characterized as a giant dumbass. He's a smarty-pants, in my experience. He's just got very specific priorities.

Junpei's voice was small and mousey in the silence between them. Akihiko respected his bravery, if nothing else. "S-So, um, S-Shinjiro-senpai..."

Shinjiro made a face at that. It had been a day and a half since Akihiko had spoken to him about doing this. It had taken some time to arrange. Minato had gone out for the night which meant that going to Tartarus was out of the question. Ken was usually pretty good about minding his own business but the three of them shut up together in one room making God only knows what kind of _noise_ was bound to raise an eyebrow or two. "Junpei, if we're gonna bang then I gotta put a moratorium on the Senpai bullshit. I'm uncomfortable enough as it is, all right? You too, I assume. So don't go making this weird, or... weirder. Fuck."

Junpei chuckled weakly. "So what am I supposed to call you, then? S-Shinjiro-san? Aragaki-san? That'd just make me uncomfortable."

Shinjiro groaned. "Why does somebody gotta be uncomfortable in this situation? Fuck, Junpei. Just call me Shinji, or something. Aki does."

Akihiko shook his head. "I think it's fine if we're a little uncomfortable. I don't think that Junpei and I were comfortable the last time and that turned out all right."

Junpei snorted. "Are you sure? Cause I think I was just running on adrenaline."

Akihiko had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just... take it at our own pace, or something. We don't have to force anything to happen. We can just play video games, or train. I'm not gonna get mad or something if either of you wants to stay as you are. Just... take it as it comes. Let me know right away if you're not comfortable."

"So you want me to take my pants off?" Shinjiro wondered. "Far be it from me to ask why, but... is that all? I guess jerkin' it is on the menu, so that's fine... but what else are you planning? Are we gonna touch?"

"I, uh, honestly don't know," Akihiko admitted. "I didn't think that far ahead. I didn't plan this. I mean... I'm gonna take my clothes off, whatever else happens. So tell me now if that's not your thing."

"I'm gonna get naked too," Junpei added. "I think it's better if it's not just one of us doing any one thing, you know? It's gotta be mutual."

"I can do anything that you guys do," Shinjiro replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Shit... you guys have a fucked up way of bonding, you know? It would be easier if this was just about the, uh..."

"If it was just about the big finish?"

"Gross."

"Am I wrong?"

"... no."

"You showed up," Akihiko pointed out. "You don't want this? Door's right there, if you changed your mind. We don't have to bring this up ever again. We can forget it ever happened."

"Fuck it," Shinjiro groaned. He rolled his shoulders with an audible pop, sloughing off his heavy coat and draping it over the end of Akihiko's bed. "Call me a masochist, or something. Maybe I just wanna see if you can put your money where your mouth is. Are you guys gonna strip? I don't want to be the only one doing this."

"So you're cool with this?" Junpei asked, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Don't be stupid," Shinjiro snapped. "I wouldn't go that far, but... there's no harm in letting it happen. We just gotta work up the nerve or something, you know? I still think you guys are nuts... but if you really want me to be here, then I guess I can give it a shot."

"Of course," Akihiko replied, nodding. He sat up on the bed, hurrying to pull his shirt off while Junpei took his pants down. Shinjiro had worn a dark grey sweatshirt under the heavy coat, with matching slacks. He pulled his top of to reveal a physique that Akihiko had already known would be there - he knew how hard Shinjiro hit in a fight - but was impressive all the same. Junpei wolf-whistled.

"H-Hey now," Shinjiro complained.

"Sorry," Junpei chuckled. He pulled off his tank top, staying seated in nothing but his boxers. Shinjiro stopped undressing himself and gave the others a meaningful look. He kicked his shoes off, looking directly at Akihiko as he did so. Akihiko figured he was waiting for some kind of gesture... so he made one. He pulled his pants and underwear down in one fluid motion, kicking them off the foot of the bed for good measure. Shinjiro was blushing a little as he looked Akihiko up and down, taking in the sculpted naked muscle and the thin, white bush. Junpei shrugged, and took his boxers off to match.

It was hardly the first time that Akihiko and Shinjiro had seen each other naked... but it was the first time they would be naked together - just naked - or its own sake. Shinjiro was right; it was easier when they had a goal in mind. The look he gave Akihiko's body was... appraising? It was like he was gauging the value of what Akihiko had done. Perhaps he was still deciding what he wanted for himself. He seemed to make his choice, pulling his slacks all the way off and stepping out of them onto the rug. He hadn't worn any underwear, and the undressing came coupled with that signature aroma of a sweaty undercarriage. His hair was plastered to the side of his head - not for the first time, Akihiko wondered how he could stand to wear such heavy clothes in the middle of summer - and he scratched his chest like the coarse patch of hair was bothering him. It had gotten matted underneath his coat, which wasn't a surprise to anyone.

Akihiko suddenly felt, apropos of nothing, that it was important to look at Shinjiro's dick.

Shinjiro wasn't hard or anything. That wasn't what this was about. His dick was a little engorged, sure, but that was probably from the heat. There was a strange sort of connectedness in getting to look so bluntly at Shinjiro's naked body while Shinjiro did the same to him. It wasn't that Akihiko was _getting_ to see Shinjiro naked - this wasn't a sexual thing, and he wasn't a voyeur - it was that Shinjiro was _letting_ him see. Akihiko found himself getting curious. How did it compare to his own? It was veiny. What would it look like, if Shinjiro were hard? Would it be long? Thick? Did it curve to the left? Did it leak, like Junpei's? What kind of things would Shinjiro get off to? Where was he sensitive? How fast would he come? How much come would there be? How long could he last without coming? What kind of things was Shinjiro thinking about? What would he like to see?

"H-Hey, so... Aki."

Akihiko blinked. "Huh?"

"What are you thinkin'?"

"I, uh..." Akihiko's face warmed at the thought as he realized what he was, in fact, thinking. "I-I was just thinking that I'd kinda like to touch it."

"You wanna touch my dick?" Shinjiro asked blankly. "I-I mean, I'd let you..."

"Is it all right?"

"Y-Yeah. G-Go right ahead. You're just gonna touch it, though? You're not gonna do anything nasty?"

"I won't do anything you tell me not to," Akihiko replied. "Sit down, or something."

"Okay." Shinjiro sat down. Akihiko got down on his knees, and Shinjiro spread his legs to let Akihiko scoot in close. He looked up at Junpei, and some of his confidence returned. "What about you, Iori? You got any plans for my cock?"

"I-I think so," Junpei squeaked. "I-I-I mean it's no big deal, right? I can do anything Akihiko-Senpai does, and you guys are gonna return the favor..."

"It kinda sounds like a big deal when you stammer like that," Shinjiro observed. "You sure you're okay? You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I'm cool just hanging out or, like, letting Aki do whatever he's thinkin' up right now--"

"It's fine," Junpei insisted, calming down a little. He set his hands on Akihiko's shoulders, which Akihiko took as his signal that the debate was over.

Shinjiro wasn't nearly as confident as he sounded, going by the deep red flush in his cheeks. Everyone's eyes were on him; on his cock, specifically. It would be strange if he wasn't intimidated. Akihiko reached out, awkwardly lifting Shinjiro's balls with the tips of his fingers. Shinjiro's breath hitched, which was weird, but Akihiko ignored that. He lifted the shaft between his fingers, standing it up so that it pointed towards Shinjiro's face. Shinjiro leaned back obligingly and Akihiko let it flop up onto Shinjiro's stomach.

"You don't jerk off enough," Junpei blurted. Akihiko blinked.

"Come again?" Shinjiro asked, staring.

"E-Exactly!" Junpei stammered. "You gotta come again, Shinjiro-san. Your dick is all spongy, I can tell just by looking. It's all shrunk in on itself since there's not enough blood flowing through on the reg. D-Dicks have to be warm, right? Balls don't work right if they get cold. Dick and ball skin shrinks in the cold. No blood flow, or less of it, means your bits can't relax, so they get all drawn up and spongy."

"Dude," Shinjiro interrupted him. "What are you even talking about right now?"

"G-Guys have to c-come if they want to stay healthy!" Junpei squeaked, stammering again. "It's like a day-to-day thing. Do it with a partner, or on your own... it doesn't matter which."

"You heard the doctor," Akihiko declared, turning back to Shinjiro. "Iori-Sensei's orders. Now, are you gonna keep arguing, or are you gonna cum quietly?"

Shinjiro burst out laughing. "Fuck, you guys are crazy! Well, Iori-Sensei? You wanna help me out with that? I'll do you too if you want."

"O-Okay!" Junpei said brightly. He faltered, and Akihiko guessed what he was thinking.

"Get up on the bed," Akihiko suggested. "I'll stay down here."

"Are you gonna help me out?" Shinjiro wondered. He made the shaking gesture with his hand, and Akihiko nodded.

"I was building up to it," Akihiko admitted. He chuckled. He'd forgotten why he was so nervous about this. He moved more confidently, grabbing Shinjiro's cock in a deliberately sexual grip. "I'm gonna jerk it for you, is that okay?"

"By all means," Shinjiro replied, still shaking with laughter. "Scoot up, Iori. Let me get my hand on it." Junpei scooted closer, sitting hip-to-hip with Shinjiro and setting his hand on the older boy's thigh. Shinjiro grabbed that hand and pulled it down onto his cock. Junpei froze, and then he relaxed and let himself get into it. Shinjiro was large, but not large enough for Akihiko and Junpei to both move comfortably. They reached a compromise; Akihiko rubbed the shaft, while Junpei ground his palm into the head. Shinjiro got his hand on Junpei's cock, which hardened excitably as he stroked it. Akihiko stroked himself idly, watching them play with each other. It was amazing to feel Shinjiro reacting to what he was doing; he lifted the other boy's balls with his fingertips and juggled them. Shinjiro sucked air in through his teeth, and smiled at Akihiko.

Junpei leaned awkwardly, trying to move into the motion of Shinjiro's hand. Shinjiro scowled, leaning back to let Junpei fall across his stomach before reaching around to get at Junpei's cock that way. Junpei was leaking like crazy; Akihiko doubted that staying hard would be a problem for him. Shinjiro's cock stood up, proud and thick. Akihiko absentmindedly moistened his palm to make it better for Shinjiro, before noticing that he didn't have to. Shinjiro was cut, like him, but he leaked a lot, like Junpei... and he was _thick_.

It was distracting. That, and the smell.

Akihiko barely let the idea dance across his mind before he acted on it. He took Junpei's hand away to give himself some room, and took his tongue to the underside of the head. It tasted like salt jelly. Shinjiro was definitely looking at him now. So was Junpei, now that he thought about it. He'd already had a taste, so Akihiko acted out the rest of his idea. He closed his lips on the head, rubbing it with his tongue all the while. He'd never done this before; he had no idea what to do to make it good.

"Take it in a bit deeper," Shinjiro breathed. "F-Focus on the head, Aki. Make sure everything's nice and wet."

Akihiko took the suggestion. Shinjiro groaned when the head bumped the back of Akihiko's throat. Akihiko didn't choke - _is it okay to be proud of that?_ \- but he let himself drool a little, getting everything wet like Shinjiro suggested.

"He's not gagging," Junpei observed. "Y-You guys haven't d-done this before, have you?"

"Aki's lips on my cock...? It's a first for me," Shinjiro replied. "Hell, I'm not complaining. Fuck, Aki. You've got a great mouth."

"Shut up for a minute," Akihiko said absently. He didn't want to split his focus. Junpei moved around to Shinjiro's back. Akihiko looked up at him, briefly making eye contact with Shinjiro.

"Fuck...!" Shinjiro breathed. "Keep looking at me like that, Aki. I'm gonna come so _fucking_ hard in a minute, and it's all for you. Fuck, you're amazing..."

Akihiko's heart skipped a little to hear Shinjiro praise him. It wasn't the words so much as how breathless he was when he said them. He heard a slick sound he couldn't identify briefly before he realized that Junpei was jerking himself off to the view. There really wasn't any higher praise than that, as far as Akihiko was concerned. It meant they found him sexy; he was doing well.

"I'm gonna come, Aki," Shinjiro told him, breathing heavily. "You'd better pull off if you don't want me to jizz down your throat..."

"Are you kidding me?" Junpei breathed. Akihiko would have laughed if his mouth wasn't busy. It sounded like Junpei didn't believe him. Wouldn't he be surprised?

Akihiko thought about what he was doing. He hadn't choked yet... but could he really do it? He knew it was a thing; he just didn't know how. He thought it through. He exhaled as he pushed down. He went further... and further... until his nose was nestled in Shinjiro's pubic hair.

"F-Fuck...!" Shinjiro groaned. "Oh fuck... FUCK!"

Junpei had gone quiet. Akihiko held on for dear life as Shinjiro thrashed beneath him, trying and failing to restrain himself. His body had gone on without him. Something warm hit the back of his throat - _more salt jelly_ \- and for the first time since he had started, Akihiko wanted to gag. No way was he going to swallow everything. Come spilled out of Akihiko's lips and drenched Shinjiro's aching shaft. Akihiko pumped Shinjiro with his mouth, pushing him through the aftershocks until Shinjiro pulled him off.

"Christ, Aki!" Shinjiro gasped. "Enough!"

"Akihiko-Senpai is hardcore," Junpei breathed.

"How'd you like that?" Akihiko asked, though his voice was ragged. He felt like a complete mess; he knew his face must have been disgusting... he still had jizz dripping off his chin.

Shinjiro must have liked something about what he saw, because he kissed Akihiko; deeply, with tongue. Akihiko still had come in his mouth, but Shinjiro didn't seem to care. It was all Akihiko could do to keep up. Shinjiro broke the kiss, wiped his face, and fell back against Junpei, exhausted. He grimaced at something, shifting in place like a man who had just stepped in something unpleasant. "Did... did you fucking jizz up my back, Iori?" 

Junpei went crimson, but he was too spent to argue. Shinjiro burst out laughing. "You mean you didn't notice?" Akihiko wondered, cringing at the sound of his own voice. "Ha! I really must have done a good job, then."

Shinjiro was clutching his sides. "Ah, fuck... yeah, you really did, Aki. I need a fucking cigarette, or something. Hell." He let out a heavy sigh, still chuckling. "I wonder if that looks good on a resume. Akihiko Sanada: captain of the boxing team, honor student at Gekkoukan High... fuckin' top grade cocksucking..."

"It's gotta say 'fucking'," Akihiko insisted. "I'm not a top grade cocksucker. I'm a _fuckin' top grade_ cocksucker, in italics. Make sure you get it right."

"I gotta acknowledge your skills, Aki," Shinjiro replied, still chuckling. He nudged Iori, who was still blushing against his back. "You don't gotta worry about it, Junpei. It's fine. We're all kind of a mess right now. I'm not mad at you." Junpei made a mousey noise of assent, peeked up from Shinjiro's shoulder, and then he dove back down.

"J-Junpei?" Akihiko was immediately concerned. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Shinjiro snorted. He gave Akihiko a withering look, and got up. He found a hand towel draped over the back of the computer chair and tossed it to Akihiko, who looked at him nonplussed. "Shinji? What's this for?"

"Wipe your face, stupid."


	5. Million-Dollar Fuckbuddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading a lot of P5 text-chat dialogue fics, and it made me want to write a P3 one.
> 
> ... do you have any idea how rough it is trying to sext on a flip phone.

In the days that followed their little liaison in Akihiko's dorm room, he and Shinjiro had taken to playing cards.

It wasn't some kind of plan they had hatched. It was just a way of killing time. It was unsurprisingly difficult to organize another get-together with Junpei, considering everything that was happening with STREGA and the Dark Hour. It left Akihiko feeling bitterly frustrated, which was unlike him. He'd wanted to continue his momentum from last time.

It was so strange to think of everything that they had done together. Akihiko kept catching himself remembering. The feeling of Shinjiro's cock on his lips... how it smelled, and the sounds he made when he came...

He kept catching Shinjiro looking at him, too. He could tell by the blush on his face that Shinjiro was remembering. It was nice... even if he couldn't explain exactly why.

It had been a while since he and Shinjiro finished their game when Akihiko felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Akihiko checked his messages. Shinjiro had added him and Junpei into a group chat, but he was still typing his first message.

 **Shinjiro:**      ..........

Akihiko gave him a moment to sort out his thoughts. No luck.

 **Akihiko:**      ??  
**Shinjiro:**      Just thinkin out loud here

Akihiko frowned at the message.

 **Akihiko:**      What about?  
**Shinjiro:**      I guess like... you guys' bonding exercise?  
**Shinjiro:**      What we got up to last time  
**Shinjiro:**      Still think you guys are fuckin strange, btw

Akihiko snorted.

 **Akihiko:**      You love it.  
**Shinjiro:**      Shuddup. I'm still thinkin.  
**Akihiko:**      Junpei? You reading these?  
**Junpei:**      Yo.  
**Junpei:**      I'm at Paulowina Mall.  
**Shinjiro:**      Yo. Iori-Sensei.  
**Akihiko:**      You busy?  
**Junpei:**      Nah. Just at the arcade.  
**Junpei:**      Tomochika went home already.  
**Akihiko:**      We should hook up in Shinji's room.  
**Junpei:**      uh...??  
**Shinjiro:**      Not a bad idea.  
**Shinjiro:**      Hear me out though.  
**Akihiko:**      I've been waiting.

Shinjiro took a while to send another message.  Akihiko didn't really have anything to do, so he got dressed for light training, keeping an eye on his phone the whole time.

 **Shinjiro:**      Ya know...  
**Shinjiro:**      I kinda thought that guys would get together and fuck  
**Shinjiro:**      If they wanted to bond  
**Junpei:**      uh???  
**Akihiko:**      You saying we didn't?  
**Akihiko:**      I can still taste ur fukcing jizz when I burp  
**Shinjiro:**      Gross  
**Junpei:**      tmi  
**Shinjiro:**      I didn't mean it like that anyway  
**Shinjiro:**      I just thought there would be girls involved  
**Akihiko:**      ...  
**Junpei:**      iiiiiiiiiiiiinteresting........  
**Akihiko:**      I'm all for it, but...  
**Akihiko:**      Involved how?  
**Akihiko:**      What are you planning?  
**Junpei:**      Are you talking about table dancers?  
**Junpei:**      I'd be down for that.  
**Akihiko:**     pretty sure that's illegal for a minor  
**Shinjiro:** lol. probably  
**Shinjiro:**      Strippers'd be fun, tho. I like that idea.  
**Shinjiro:**      But I was actually thinkin' something a little more personal.  
**Junpei:**      ??????

Akihiko had to agree with Junpei.

 **Junpei:**      You have my attention  
**Junpei:**      And my cautious optimism.  
**Shinjiro:**      Thanks...?  
**Akihiko:**      Personal how?  
**Junpei:**      How personal??  
**Shinjiro:**      Like... all of us in the same room? With different girls.  
**Shinjiro:**      Or like all three of us with the same girl  
**Shinjiro:**      Like a four way. I dunno.  
**Shinjiro:**      I could probably swing that for us if you guys are down.  
**Junpei:** You can do that? lol  
**Shinjiro:** Sure I can  
**Akihiko:**      Do you have someone in mind?  
**Shinjiro:**      I know just the girl.  
**Shinjiro:**      You game, Aki?  
**Akihiko:** It's a tempting thought.  
**Junpei:**      Wait, seriously?  
**Shinjiro:** She's clean, and prolly down for some freaky shit  
**Shinjiro:** No strings attached.  
**Junpei:**      You can do that???  
**Junpei:**      You have the power???  
**Junpei:**      You have the technology???  
**Akihiko:**      Technology?  
**Shinjiro:**      You in, Iori-Sensei?  
**Shinjiro:**      She'll be our million-dollar fuck buddy  
**Junpei:**      Shit...  
**Junpei:**      I dunno.  
**Junpei:**      Gimme some time???  
**Akihiko:**      Nobody's gonna force you, Junpei.  
**Junpei:**     I know that. I just...  
**Junpei:**      FUCK

Akihiko could hear laughter coming from up the hall. Shinjiro's room?

 **Shinjiro:**      Should we give him some time?  
**Akihiko:**      Looks like it.  
**Akihiko:**      Give him some space too if you can.  
**Akihiko:**      No point in making him nervous.  
**Shinjiro:**      Junpei makes Junpei nervous.  
**Shinjiro:**      He'll manage.  
**Akihiko:**      If you say so.  
**Akihiko:**      You still up for card games tomorrow?  
**Shinjiro:**      Fuck off.  
**Shinjiro:**      I'll make it strip poker.  
**Akihiko:**      ooo saucy.  
**Shinjiro:**      lol  
**Shinjiro:**      night  
**Akihiko:**      night


End file.
